1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of achieving a display-to-printer color matching in a system provided with a display and a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Color of light emitted from a display such as a CRT and color printed by a color printer are different from each other due to the differences between their employing coloring mechanisms and their using primary colors. Accordingly, in a system provided with both a display and a printer, it is desirable to achieve a color matching between the display and the printer.